


A Proposal and a Pregnancy

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can u write about Dean proposes to reader (Dean’s POV) please AND Can you do something with Dean and he proposes to you and before the wedding the reader gets pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal and a Pregnancy

Warnings: Implied smut I guess (reader is pregnant), Dean’s POV

Fic:

“I love you more than I could ever explain,” Dean whispers to the sleeping girl in his arms. His lips brush her cheek and a smile spreads across her lips as she snuggles in closer to him.

“I love you too Dean,” she whispers sleepily. Dean rolls to his back and reaches for the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed. “What are you doing?” Y/N questions, starting to prop herself up.

“Stay right there Baby,” Dean tells her, trying to hide the small ring box he’s holding in his hand as he turns back on his side.

“Dean, go back to sleep,” she whispers, “It’s too early.” Dean laughs as he pulls her too him.

“It’s just never seems to be the right time, does it?” Dean questions.

“What do you mean?” Y/N asks, her smile becoming a frown, “Are you mad at me?”

“No!” Dean responds, “God, no!”

“Then what?” she asks. It almost sounds like she’s afraid of the answer.

“Y/N, I’m in love with you,” Dean says, pulling her closer, “I’ve been asking myself over and over how to do this, but it never seemed like the right time. All I know is that I don’t want to lose you and I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“Dean, what are you saying?” Y/N questions, sitting up slightly.

“I don’t know how to do this, so I’ll just ask,” Dean whispers, his hand cupping her cheek, “Marry me, please.”

“Dean,” she gasps.

“I understand if your answer is no,” Dean cuts in, but Y/N stops him.

“Yes,” she says, stopping Dean in his tracks, “Dean, yes, I’ll marry you.” A grin spreads across Dean’s face as he pulls Y/N in for a kiss. “I love you,” she whispers against his lips.

“You have no clue how happy you’ve just made me,” Dean mumbles back as he pulls her closer, “Oh, I almost forgot.” Dean breaks the kiss and pulls away slightly, revealing the small box he holds in his hand. He watches Y/N’s reaction as he opens the box, praying that she’ll like the ring he picked out.

“Dean, it’s beautiful,” she whispers, looking from the ring back to Dean.

“It reminded me of you,” Dean says, pulling the ring from the box and taking Y/N’s hand. Y/N can’t help but smile as Dean slips the ring onto her finger. “I love you,” Dean whispers before he pulls her in for another kiss.

***

“You know I’m not good at talking about my feelings,” Dean says as Sam rolls his eyes.

“Dean, Y/N’s writing her own vows, so you need to write yours,” Sam responds, “I’ll help, but I’m not going to write them for you.”

“What if Y/N wrote them,” Dean suggests, “I’ll say anything she wants me to. That way I’ll know she’s happy.”

“Telling you what to say isn’t going to make her happy,” Sam reasons, “She wants to hear how you feel, not how she imagines you feel.”

“Yeah, but -” Dean begins, but is cut off as Y/N peeks into the room.

“Dean, I need to talk to you,” she says quietly, “Alone.”

“Um, yeah, sure,” Dean says, swallowing thickly as he pushes himself up from his chair. He gives Sam a look, asking if Sam knows what’s happening, but Sam just shrugs his shoulders. Following Y/N into the next room, Dean finds himself beginning to worry. What if she’s decided she’s made a mistake? What if she doesn’t want me anymore?

She doesn’t stop until she reaches the bedroom, waiting for Dean to enter before shutting the door behind him. “Take a seat, we need to talk,” Y/N says, avoiding Dean’s gaze.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Dean responds, slowly slumping onto the bed.

“I guess that depends on how you take it,” Y/N says, moving to sit beside Dean.

“Take what exactly?” Dean questions.

“Dean, I know the wedding is only a couple of weeks away, but…” she begins, but Dean cuts her off.

“So this is it,” Dean states, pain in his voice, “You’re calling it off.”

“What? No!” she answers, “Unless you change your mind after I tell you what I have to say.”

“Wait, so you’re not leaving me?” Dean questions, his heart racing.

“No, you idiot,” she says, taking his hand, “I’m pregnant.”

“Thank God,” Dean says, getting ahead of himself, “I thought you didn’t … wait, did you just … you’re what?”

“I’m pregnant,” she whispers.

“How?” Dean questions, his eyes dropping from her face to her stomach.

“Please don’t tell me you skipped your sex ed classes,” she says with a half laugh.

“You know what I mean,” Dean says, “We were so careful.”

“I guess not careful enough,” she says, her voice small, “Are you angry?”

“Angry?” Dean asks, “Hell no. Y/N, we’re having a baby. I’m a little nervous maybe, but I’m not angry.”

“So you want to keep it?” Y/N asks as if she’s unsure of how he would answer.

“Of course I do!” Dean says happily, “Y/N, this baby is ours. It’s a part of you and me. Sure, it happened quicker than I had expected, but I want this. I want to have a family with you and give you as much of a normal life as I can. I love you and this baby.”

“I, we, love you too,” she answers with a smile, “I wasn’t sure how you’d react. I thought you might not want to be with me if you found out.”

“Y/N, that’s insane,” Dean says, cupping her cheek, “You know I’m crazy about you and nothing could ever change that. We’re going to get married and have this baby; this may not be what we had planned for our lives, but Hell, they’ve never gone as planned. No matter what, I promise you that I will try my hardest to be the best husband and father that I can be.” Her smile widens as Dean leans in for a kiss, his arms wrapping around her as he pulls her close to him.


End file.
